A Un Autre Comme Moi
by TaylorElll
Summary: Liechtenstein and Canada have always been invisible, but when they meet, sparks fly and people begin to take notice. They decide that they need to become their own nations, their own people, and Liechtenstein's rebellion gets a little out of hand. Warning?: CanLiech. Human names used, half for variety and half because Liechtenstein is both a mouthful and finger full.
1. A Un Autre Comme Moi

**Ȧ Un Autre Comme Moi **

_Title from Ȧ Un Autre Comme Moi_ _by Laurena Segura_

(Someone Like Me, roughly.)

**(A/N: Informational A/N at end of chapter.)**

It was the first world conference where Liechtenstein had been allowed by her brother to sit anywhere she liked. She was going to sit next to Switzerland anyway, of course, but it was good for him to acknowledge that she had grown up. Until she noticed him, it was going to be just another world conference.

Farther down the long table sat a beautiful country with a polar bear, staring blankly off into space with a small smile. The seats on either side of him were empty. Lilli didn't even look at Switzerland before she moved.

Now that she thought about it, though, she had seen him before. America's half-brother, Canada, who was regularly mistaken for his widely disliked sibling. While the two did look strikingly similar, Liechtenstein noted the differences: nearly-violet eyes instead of blue, longer and curlier hair, a kind and quiet air as opposed to his brother's obnoxious one.

All this she noticed before they even really met.

"Hello," Liechtenstein said cheerfully. No answer. She tried again. "Um, you are Canada, right?"

Canada snapped his head around so fast Lilli worried he would get whiplash just by talking to her.

"Oh! Wow, you were talking to me, sorry. I'm just not used to people... eh... acknowledging my existence."

Liechtenstein sat to his right and leaned into him a bit, for he spoke very softly. Another major reason he differed from his half-brother.

"I don't see why. You seem nice already, just by your demeanor. Also, not as annoying, and for a nation, that is quite the accomplishment." Canada seemed almost pleasantly caught off guard, but laughed anyway.

"Wow, thank you . You're Liechtenstein, right?" She nodded. "You're not like - well, don't take this the wrong way, but- everyone says you're small and cute and innocent, but you're a bit more, eh,.."

"Womanly?," she offered, making shy Canada blush.

"Uh, w-well, I...um...wouldn't say that...I mean yeah, but..." Liechtenstein worked hard to suppress a giggle. "You don't seem to be as... childish as they make you out to be. And your voice isn't as mousy." She shot him a confused look. "Sometimes they imitate you." His face reddened. "Eh, please don't take that the wrong way!"

She gave up the fight and laughed. "It is alright, really. Bruder and the others do not want to accept that I've grown. But I have." She smiled up at him. "You can call me Lilli, if you want to."

"You can call me Matthew." They shook hands.

"Matthew, spitze."

America used one of Britain's breakfast scones (despite his protests, of course) as a gavel of sorts to call everyone to attention. It splintered in half on impact and soared halfway across the room, but it did the trick.

"Alrighty, dudes, the world conference can convene. I'm your host-"

"Get on with it, wanker!"

Throughout the meeting, Canada and Liechtenstein exchanged eye-rolls during America's ridiculous proposals, stifled laughs at Germany's and Italy's very different random outbursts, and placed silent bets on who would win tiny spats that arose that were not only hilarious, but dripping with sexual tension (of course she noticed, Hungary got to Liechtenstein at some point). The probably got to know each other better through a couple hours of eye contact than they did in who-knows-how-many meetings.

As the meeting grew towards an endless close, they exchanged frequent, exasperated expressions, hungry and ready to leave. When America finally declared, less enthusiastic than usual, that they could all leave, the two leapt out of their seats before all the other nations managed to groan or sigh in relief, which required a great deal of both determination and speed.

"You hungry?," asked Matthew as he stretched. Lilli noted that his voice was less of a whisper than before, not quite like America but what grade school teachers would call his "inside voice".

"No, I am!," shouted Hungary jokingly, but they ignored her completely.

"Yes. Famished, danke."

His voice reverted back to his usual almost-whisper when he asked," Would you like to go get something to eat with me? I know a good place."

"I would love to," she responded cheerfully, tossing her coat over her arm. Big Bruder approached her, but before he could speak, she said, "I'm going to lunch with Canada," then grabbed his arm, leaving a frozen, speechless Switzerland behind them.

**A/N**

**Hey guyz. What's up? This is a multi-chapter CanLiech! WOOHOO! Not many of those, huh? I'll tell you how many CanLiech fics on FF: 6. I thought **_**INCONCIEVABLE! **_**(chance to earn brownie points here, people.) It will end up being T at the most, and might get pretty fluffy and schteamy. No smut, though. Probably. You get teenage!Liechtenstein, because in my opinion she's preteenage (**_**TO A HUMAN, SHE WOULD LOOK ABOUT 16 YEARS OLD**_**) , some (politely) rebellious!Leichtenstein, and Canada, along with protective Switzerland. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: CanLiech, CanadaxPancakes(lol. OMG CANCAKES! I'm A GENIOUS!). (so far) Implied AmeChu, FrUK, AusSwitz (SwissAus? IDEK), Franada (I guess, it depends on the magnitude of your shipping goggles) so far.**

** Chapters will be short and frequent.**

** If you speak French, PLEASE give me the correct translation.**

**Chapter titles for this whole story inspired by this awesome chick: user/lullation13**

**Story/chapter title provided by: watch?v=SwDoW-3YwW0**


	2. The Softest Hour

_ Or perhaps I should have said breakfast, _Liechtenstein thought.

Canada and herself were standing outside of a tiny, brick-walled pancake shop on a street corner outside of the city center.

"Best outside of Canada. And I'm not just talking about the pancakes," Matthew said, smiling. It dropped though. "Uh, that came out wrong."

"It looks lovely," she lied sweetly. Not that it was bad-looking or anything, she just didn't see anything very special or appealing about it. Paint that was once white was peeling off the door and window frames, and there was no bright sign announcing how great it was, or what service or product it provided. It was the kind of place you pass every day and never look at twice.

When they entered, the bell above the door _ding_ing to announce their arrival, she saw its charm. Each table had a clean red and white cloth along with a petite, glass vase containing a few flowers in varying shades of pink, white, and red, which made it feel warm and homey. By far, the best part was the scent of cooking pancakes wafting from the kitchen. Suddenly, Lilli couldn't wait another minute for a plate.

Canada led her by the arm to a corner table with the only window. Though the chairs were wood, the cushion on the seat made her feel like she was on her sofa at home. A middle-aged, motherly looking waitress came up to their table, smile plastered on and white paper pad in hand.

"Matthew! I see you're back in town! Your usual, then, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please." He tapped his companion's arm. "What would you like, Lilli?"

Not receiving a menu, she ordered whatever Matthew's regular was.

"Alright, sweet peas, I'll be back in a minute with your coffees." Lilli wondered when it was that she ordered coffee. She gave the man across the table a questioning look.

"I come here a lot when I'm in town," he explained. She nodded.

"So...what did I order?" He laughed his breathy laugh.

"Just a normal stack of plain pancakes. You put the syrup on yourself." He gestured to the wheel of varying flavors of syrup.

Their coffee arrived. Liechtenstein wasn't one to drink coffee, but now seemed like a good enough time to start as any. They sipped their coffee black until Canada broke the silence.

"So, Lilli...," he said, setting down his coffee.

"Ja?" She did the same.

"You've known me for a whole day and you haven't mentioned America once."

"Your Bruder?"

He nodded.

She blinked in confusion.

"I do not find it necessary."

He blinked in confusion.

"Auch, you have not mentioned how small and adorable I am."

"Who says you're adorable?"

Lilli looked up at him, wide-eyed in shock. She looked away while searching for something to say that was not rude. Before she had the chance, Matthew placed his hand over hers.

"I'm kidding." Reluctantly, she turned back to him. Relieved, but still looking a bit hurt. "I do think you're cute, honestly, just not in the way the others do. Well, except for maybe France."

"Ah, danke." Canada retracted his hand, much to Liechtenstein's disappointment.

Due to meeting many unfamiliar people through her brother's frequent meetings (she had no idea why considering his permanent neutrality), she excelled at small talk, so that's exactly what they did before the friendly came out with two hot stacks of pancakes. Both of them remembered how hungry they were and dug in. When Lilli's fork lifted to her mouth, Canada took a break from drowning his own stack in maple syrup and watched her expectantly.

"What?"

"I want to see your face when you take your first bite of the best hot cakes on the western hemisphere. At least." She laughed breathily, shooting him an odd look.

"Ja, okay."

When the fork made it to her mouth, all thoughts of hunger vanished. She just wanted to scarf down every pancake in the building, and then marry whoever made them. The hot pancake was perfection fresh from the oven. Its inside was light and moist and fluffy, with a hint of buttery flavor. The little drizzle of maple syrup she'd added was rich, thick, and not too sweet. Reluctantly, she swallowed.

"Mein Gott," she groaned.

"I know, eh?"

"How are they made like this? They are perfect."

"I know, eh?," he responded with a mouth full of pancake.

They both finished their delicious meal quickly, and the tiny-stomached nation was stuffed. Canada, however, ordered another round, which he was currently flooding in maple syrup.

"Matthew?"

"Eh?"

"Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?," Liechtenstein deadpanned.

"Not really."

She laughed.

"It's a Canadian thing."

"I see."

Soon, he had finished the last drop of his pool of syrup, and they started to head out.

"You come back soon, Matthew! And bring your cute, little German girlfriend, too!"

"I am not his girlfriend, or German, but danke." She ducked out before he could see her blush- or she could see his. They could hear the waitress laughing when Matthew stepped out to follow his new friend, who he noticed had a rather cute behind.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Only realized after I published it just how short the first chapter was. sorry. Hope this one's better!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF ANY TYPOGRAPHICAL ERRORS. PLEASE. (Also if I mess up Their, there, or they're or to, too, or two. LIKE PLZ GAIZ)**

**Love, hugs, and CanLiech!**

**Chapter title provided by: watch?v=CrTWmGDFCaQ&list=UULuSP0g3BiNMGl-4SjPt89g&index=4&feature=plcp**


	3. A Un Autre Comme Moi, Chapter Three

Canada mentally slapped himself for having a thought worthy of King Perv France himself. Briefly remembering England's teachings, he reminded himself that she was a young lady to be treated with gentlemanly decency until she did something stupid or made suggestive advances. True as his observation may be, he liked her as a person and wanted to keep this thing they may have started innocent. They weren't even anything close to a thing. Yet.

"Well, that made things awkward, huh?," Canada suggested once he caught up with Liechtenstein. _Even more so by my own inappropriate thoughts._

_ "_Nein, not so much." He shot gave her a dubious look. "Ja, maybe a little bit."

"Sorry. So, what would you like to do now?"

"Actually, I should probably get back and find Switzerland. I didn't tell him exactly where we were going, and I don't want him to worry. He brought one of his guns, you know."

When Matthew laughed, his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"That doesn't surprise me. He's surprisingly trigger-happy for a supposedly neutral country.

"I suppose so. Wiedersehen, Matthew."

"Not yet, I'll walk you. I think he'd set aside his impartiality and shoot me dead if you got hurt 'under my watch,'" he air quoted the last part.

Truthfully, he wanted to spend more time with Lilli. Half because he liked being noticed for a change and half because he liked Lilli. What he told as an excuse was true, though. A slow and painful execution via Switzerland's AK-47 did not sound fun in the least.

They walked back into the conference center in pleasant silence between them, content with surrounding cell phone chatter, cars horns, and the footfalls of the everyday Joe Schmo who had places to go and people to see. Liechtenstein's brother was either there or at their hotel, which was a block away, and Matthew couldn't say he was looking forward to it. He had no clue what kind of mood the Swiss would be in, though it most likely wasn't going to be positive. Switzerland's protectiveness over his little sister was infamous.

They rounded the corner that lead them to the front of the conference center, and Matthew immediately noticed the only person there. Leaning against a brick pillar sat an angry, tired-looking man with eyes and hair -disregarding the couple-inch difference in length- the same as Lilli's. Liechtenstein must have said something, because his head shot up, and his facial expressions changed from tired and angry to relieved to just angry, and he marched over to the two of them muttering swears to himself in Swiss German.

"Liechtenstein! I have been waiting here alone for you!"

"Sorry, Bruder. Are you certain you were alone the whole time?"

Already V-shaped eyebrows deepened in confusion.

"Herr Ősterreich?"

His sister's perceptiveness was astounding, and constantly surprising.

A fierce blush spread rapidly from his cheeks to his ears. "L-Lilli Elise! That is none of your concern! Either way, he is my past..." He huffed. "Come, kleine Schwester."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Matthew! You should come visit me some time!," she called as she was roughly led away by her brother.

"Bye, Lilli!" He was going to say more, like: "I would love to" or "Let's do this again" or "Heck yes", but she, still waving, was dragged around a corner. He sighed.

"Hey, Mattie!" Canada felt and arm fling forcefully around his shoulders. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"You just called your house my home. Why can't you act like you're my brother around people?"

"I have a reputation to uphold, bro! Seriously."

Canada rolled his eyes at his half-brother.

Eyes.

Emeralds.

Suddenly, he got to thinking about Liechtenstein again.

"Dude, c'mon, you got this far-off- ohhh, I know what that's about. There's chick or dude, am I right? Come on, you gotta tell me, Mattie.

"Let's just go, please."

"Tellmetellmetellmetellmetell metellme-"

"Alright! When we get home, okay?"

"Yes~." America drew a fist in at his hip in success.

Rolling his eyes, Matthew pulled his air-headed sibling in the direction of the house America got for "Being their freaking country, man."

**(A/N) Well, hey guys! Odd place to end it, I know. Thank you for tolerating my short chapters and fierce love of this extremely rare crack ship. BUT I MEAN SRSLY IT'S ADORABLE.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, each one of them warms my heart. Internet PASTA~ to all!**

**I sincerely (not really) apologize for Canada being a little perverted. I mean, he is both a man and France's son (kind of).**

**Yes! Much more America in the next chapter. He, the hero, is going to save the day as my comic relief since stuff's about to get a little angst-y. I think.**

**My head canon is that Canada is more like his brother when he's comfortable, like with his family. (FACE family.) So be prepared for a bit OOC Canada, which I am sorry about.**

**Love, hugs, and maple syrup!**


	4. 4th of July

"Okay, spill, dude." Canada and America were in the living room of their current residence, seated on a couple of the softest Lay-Z-Boys in the country.

"We met at the conference. She approached me-"

"Thinking you were me?"

"Nope." Matthew smiled in satisfaction.

"She didn't notice you were there, like, in her way or something?"

"Wrong." Positivly glowing.

America stared blankly. "Huh?"

"She liked me."

America stayed silent, staring at him for a minute before beginning to laugh.

"Don't laugh, Alfred, it's not funny! It's the truth and it's very important to me."

Alfred wiped at his eye. "Heh. Oh, I know, Mattie, you can't lie to save your life. Continue."

"Anyway, we chatted for a bit beforre you interrupted us, but we talked with our eyes through the meeting. When it ended, we went for lunch-"

"Pancakes?" Matt nodded."Yes~."

"-which went perfectly, and then we walked back."

"Okay, now the big question. Who's she?"

"This may surprise you based on her reputation, but-" he smiled "-Liechtenstein."

America's goofy, expectant grin fell, his eyes widening into blue baseballs. Suddenly, he sprang up out of his recliner and yanked his half-brother's arm nearly out of its socket.

"We gotta hide you, man first the basement, then the WPP..."

"Alfred! Let go of me, what's the matter with you?"

"What's with me? What's with you?! Did you fail to recall the trigger-happy, supposedly neutral, psycho over-protective big brother?"

"It's no big deal-"

"No big deal?! Dude shoots Italy for crossing his lawn at night!"

"Al. Alfred. Alfred. America. Calm down."

"But I have to save you!"

"No, you don't. Al. Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Breathe."

In. Out.

"Good. Lilli isn't a little girl anymore. She's smart, I can tell. She can handle her brother."

"I'm not so sure."

"If she likes me like I like her, she will."

Alfred smirked and elbowed his brother gently.

"I feel the beginnings of an awkward teenage romance coming on."

"We're not teenagers! We're old enough to be a normal human's twentieth-great grandparents. At least."

"Does that mean you're gonna have grandkids?"

"NO! GAHH, shut up..."

Alfred laughed. "Just teasin'. Now, promise me something for your own safety, bro. You be real good to the Principal of Liechtenstein."

"It's Principality."

"Whatever."

"And of course. Who do you think I am, you?"

"I'm good to all my lovers, bro."

"China."

"Hey, he practically forces the money upon me. I insist on paying it back."

Canada rolled his eyes. "England."

"He was NOT my lover. He WAS my brother. Why can't anyone put that revolutionary war thing in the past, dude?"

"It was pretty brutal."

The embarassed nation groaned.

"Just-just watch yourself, bro."

"Let's go to Vaduz some time."

"WATCH YOURSELF."

**(A/N) Sorry guys for the late update. I had NO TIME this week or this weekend . I actually already typed this up, but it got lost due to some sort of computer setting turning-offing thing, so I thought I has it set, but nyet. I not only retyped it all just now, but I added a chunk or so to make it funnier, longer, and AmeChu-ier. Expect an earlier update because of my fail.**

**Please like this Facebook page FallingDown98 made that I now have taken over-what? I mean, ****co-admin: HetaliaLiechtenstein?fref=ts**

**Danke und Au Revoir!**

**Chapter title provided by: watch?v=61hDeake4Wg&feature=plcp**


	5. A Un Autre Comme Moi, Chapter 5

**(A/N) Thanks (grazie, danke, gracias, xie xie, merci) to FallingDown98, Ayumi Kudou, CaffeinatedKitty, sonicxanimefan1, Guest, Scotty1609, Guest(don't know if it's the same one, so...), ShinDragonX, and XxxFire RosexxX for reviewing! Internet hugs to each and every one of you! All of your reviews give me warm, fuzzy feelings inside(even the ones giving criticism, which there needs to be more of). Keep it up, lovelies!**

"Lilli Elise Zwingli, what were you thinking?"

Switzerland was currently walking down a busy street, little sister and angry glare in tow.

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving with some stranger without me!"

"He's not a stranger, he's Canada! He's Matthew Williams."

"He's that imbecile's brother!"

"Switzerland hand was firmly closed around Liechtenstein's arm, dragging her as they walked back to their hotel. Despite being the one pulled along, Lilli had to guide her brother around the oncoming mass of people on the packed sidewalk.

"He is nothing like Mister America, Bruder! He's very nice, and much more intelligent."

"I'll have to see it to believe it, and you're not seeing him again."

Liechtenstein stopped in her tracks. She loved her big Bruder, but he was acting silly; she was almost a woman.

"Liechtenstein, come along!"

"You _will _see, though! Basch, I've invited Canada to visit my home."

"You _what!?" _He tilted his head. "Und _what _did you call me?"

She sighed. "We'll continue this when we arrive at the suite." For the second time that day, she walked past Switzerland and left him speechless and stunned.

He took a minute to recover, then stormed after her, the busy street not phasing him. More like the people on the sidewalk were smart enough to let an angry-looking man in a military uniform muttering in Swiss German pass. When he finally did catch up with his sister, she was pressing the "up" button on the ground floor elevator. They stepped in together. Her demeanor was calm and oblivious, which seemed almost funny what with the angry Swiss man panting beside her like he'd just run a marathon.

"Why-," _wheeze_, "why did you run away from me, Lilli Elise?"

"Who was running?"

"M-me!"

She laughed, thinking, _It was a pretty pathetic job_, but then scolded herself for having such mean thoughts.

"Look, Bruder," she unlocked the door to their suite, which was beside the lift, "I know you want to protect me, but I'm growing up, and you know it. One can even tell that I'm a girl in my uniform without my ribbon!" She blushed bright pink, not meaning to say it. "Tomorrow, I'm going out with Canada." She blushed darker. "I apologize, that was a poor selection of words." She skipped happily away, still on a crush high, not noticing her brother fuming in her wake.

For the third time in one day, Basch Zwingli was left speechless.

By a little girl.

Who was his little sister.

And a country.

And his little girl.

"I'll kill him."

_No, I won't._

**(A/N Nummer Zwei) A short update for you guys. I keep my promises!**

**If you have not yet liked my Liechtenstein page: HetaliaLiechtenstein?ref=hl**

**If you have not yet heard Laurena Segura: user/lullation13**

**If I did something awesome, crappy, or stupid in this chapter: REVIEW BELOW vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart!**


	6. Hail and Highwater

**(A/N) Thanks to Elizaveta Hedervary (**_**eeep!**_**), WinterValley(Hey, you inspired the Doctor Who chapter of Chocolateismylover's Ask GerIta!), X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, Xapilitos, Xarias and Gelace and Dreampaw, XxxFireRosexxX, cross-over-lover232, and sonicxanimefan1 for favoriting this story!**

* * *

The next day, Liechtenstein and Switzerland went to the final meeting separately. Switzy still had his panties in a Boy Scout-level knot, while Liechtenstein thought it was a good idea to set herself apart for once.

Liechtenstein was sat next to Canada, less cheerful without her brother's company and worry set into her face because he hadn't arrived yet. After seeing her friend's expression of concern, she smiled broadly.

"Guete Morge."

"Bonjour, Lilli."

"Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui. It's my second national language."

"Big Brother taught me some. It's a beautiful language," she commented quietly. Who knows how France might react if he heard that out of Lilli?

"Merci, I know. It's the language of _rrrrrromance._" He held the rolled "R" and gesticulated dramatically. Liechtenstein giggled flirtatiously.

_I think I'm enjoying this flirting thing already_, she thought.

"Oh, mon petit Canada, my Mathieu, growing up so fast." France leaned into Matthew's ear. "Have you made love to her yet?" He waggled his eyebrows. Canada's face and ears turned beet red.

"FRANCE!," Canada shouted in shock.

"What?" Liechtenstein's face was shrouded in concern.

"Uh, nothing, just Francey-pants being an idiot."

"Hey! That hurts my feelings. Where is the love for your papa _Francois? _"

"You're not my papa," he reminded his father for the thousandth time.

"Oh!" He clutched his heart dramatically. "Your words are like knives in my soul!" Canada was about to retort, but England came along and gripped France by the arm.

"Come on, frog, we have to help America with the projector system." He turned and patted Canada on the shoulder. "You can thank me later, kid."

"Have fun with your girl, mon ami!"

"Don't get shot!"

They left both targeted, young nations with faces colored a shy pink.

"Desolè, about that," Canada apologized, head angles downward.

"It is okay." She was embarrassed, of course, but also a little flattered that the man who raised Matthew considered him a candidate for his girlfriend.

"So, when you asked me to visit you yesterday..." he paused to look up at her. Her body language screamed anticipation. "Did you really mean it?"

"Ja! Oui! Of course! I mean, It's a beautiful place and," she suddenly found her knees very interesting, "I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

"I would really enjoy that. Maybe at some point I'll take you up to my place and have you taste some _real_ maple syrup." Matthew loved how comfortable he felt with her. He could ask her to stay in his country without stuttering, being too quiet to hear, or forgotten about halfway through his sentence!

Lilli was so happy, she giggled when she nodded.

"Oh, my country is so beautiful this time of year! We should go to Vaduz first. The castle where the royal family lives overlooks the city. Then we could go to this town where they have the best ski resort and the most delicious hot chocolate! I have a very small land, you know, so-"

"Alright, wankers, let's get started," Britain announced with a loud clap. America, who usually obnoxiously kicks these things off, was standing with his arms crossed and an pouty face at his side.

Lilli sat up straight in her chair and folded her hands on the table, just like her big brother taught her to. She expected to see him there across the table, maybe glaring at her flirting, but punctual. Surprisingly, his usual seat was empty and he was nowhere to be found.

Switzerland finally arrived halfway through the meeting. He made an obvious attempt to be stealthy about it, but failed miserably, accidentally kicking everything in a two-foot radius. Even in the darkened room you could see his red, obviously irritated face.

"Ah, Mr. Switzerland, glad you could join us," England said as if he were a condescending schoolteacher, not even looking up from his PowerPoint.

"_I'll get my gun, you Arschloch_," he grumbled in Swiss German.

"Hm?" The Englishman raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Nothing," Switzerland replied, uncharacteristically plopping down next to Austria. When he rolled his eyes to glare at his sister and her friend, she herself was glaring firmly at the table, Canada looking at her with concern.

"So, as I was saying..." Switzy grumbled something about his peace prize and Austria smirked. The final meeting dragged on. Liechtenstein never averted her gaze from nothing and Switzerland never averted his from Liechtenstein. Canada took turns between those three and the presentation..

Once the nations grew as restless as school children the final hour before summer vacation, they began to notice the tension in the air. Even Italy whispered (or at least attempted to whisper) to Germany, "Why does scary Mister Switzerland look so angry?"

"Scary Mister Switzerland" then brought his fist down - hard - onto the black surface.

"I AM NOT ANGRY!"

The world (at least the portion in the room) fell silent. Liechtenstein jumped, eyes wide in surprise and unmoving. In her shock, her hand had leapt out to snatch Canada's. Italy slunk into Germany's arm and the latter was presently stroking the whimpering former's hair. Austria placed a hand on his neighbor's shoulder, but it was immediately slapped away. Everyone but Spain (he was gawking at Romano's "adorable" expression) just stared in surprise.

"I was almost done anyway. I'll wrap this up, then let's just go." Britain calmly, quickly, and rather awkwardly concluded with his point. No one but he spoke until they were dismissed. Again, Canada and Liechtenstein were the first to leave. This time, hand in hand.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey guys! Just a quick A/N to let you know that I'm trying to use Swiss or High Alemannic German instead of standard German since that's what they speak in Switzerland and Liechtenstein, respectively. If you know this, please correct me!**

**ASDFGHJKL; A CHAPTER OVER A THOUSAND WORDS SAY WHAAAAAT**

**(Sorry way too proud of myself)**

**Chapter title comes from: watch?v=ok01g7INfeE**

Danke! -**El**

* * *

Alternate line:

"You speak French?"

"Oui, I was raised by France, you know."

"That's worrisome."


End file.
